


The Airguitarist and The Poet

by mcmirrr



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmirrr/pseuds/mcmirrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren tries some sheep brain and this is what happens next</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Airguitarist and The Poet

The night was slowly falling. The town of Roarton was mostly silent and dark. Streetlights gave a bleak shine to the wet roads. Clouds slithered through the sky, never revealing the full moon behind them.  
  
    In the small bungalow the lights were still lit. It gave a warm, welcoming feeling to everyone who passed by. Only no one ever passed by because this was the bungalow where two PDS sufferers lived - or actually, were being dead.  
    At this moment there were four young people in the living room, all laughing and chatting.  
  
    Simon looked straight into Kieren's eyes and saw the playful glimmer in them, which reflected his own cheerful mood. They were standing in the middle of the living room. In between their faces, which were only inches apart, was Amy's hand filled with tiny, gooey heaps. Amy wiggled them a bit, grinning, looking from Simon to Kieren.  
    'Well are you gonna take some brains or not?' she asked, playfully impatient.  
    Simon smiled. He looked at her briefly, only to lock eyes with his boyfriend again.  
    'I'll only take some if you do it too,' he said daringly.  
    Kieren responded with a little laugh, rolling his eyes. He looked at the sheep brains Amy was holding, then at Simon's lips, and then he snatched some from her hand and swiftly threw it in his mouth.  
    Simon watched as Kieren made strange faces, chewing the weird stuff.  
    'And, do you like it?' Amy asked while clapping her hands excitedly.  
    'Did he take it?' asked Jem from the other side of the room where she was sat on the small sofa.  
    Amy nodded, turned around and sat next to her, to continue watching Kieren.  
    Kieren was still chewing and finally swallowed.  
    'It's weird to eat something again,' he said.  
  
    This was the first time Kieren tried the sheep brain, which basically functioned as alcohol for PDS-sufferers. Simon had already experienced this before. Like Kieren said, it was a strange feeling to be eating, without wanting to vomit immediately. The times Simon had eaten some brains were the few moments of his second life he actually couldn't quite remember, and that said enough about the powerful stuff.  
    Everyone was focussed on Kieren for the moment, so Simon didn't say anything and he didn't take any brains yet. He was curious what Kieren was going to do. He sat down in a huge chair, his eyes following the young dead boy carefully.  
  
    Simon was not disappointed. Only ten minutes later, Kieren started to loosen up.  
    Amy had eaten a bit of brain as well and was jumping up and down on the sofa next to a very amused Jem. She tried not to show her amusement, of course, but Simon could see the dimples that always appeared in her cheeks whenever Amy tried to bond with her. Even rolling her eyes at everything Amy said to her couldn't hide the fact she was starting to like her.  
    Now Amy was pulling Jem up. Jem, who had had a few herself, finally gave in and jumped on the sofa with her. Her long ponytail flew around and the two girls laughed, bending forward every now and then, unable to stand up straight from laughing so hard.  
    While they laughed at a particularly bad joke from Jem, they both bent forward at the same time and slammed their heads together. Only Jem felt the pain of course, and Amy was rubbing Jem's head fiercely, while apologising at least ten times. They laughed again and Jem nearly fell off the sofa.  
  
    Simon turned away from the distraction to look at Kieren again.  
    Kieren was humming loudly, walking around the bungalow a bit. He sat down next to Simon on the armrest for about two seconds, drumming his legs. Simon watched him restlessly get up again.  
    'Okay everyone, let's sing a song,' Kieren suddenly yelled, holding his arms up as if he was about to bless everyone in the room.  
    Amy clapped enthusiastically again and Jem looked up in surprise, waiting for the entertainment to start. They finally stopped jumping and sat down.  
    Simon was absolutely, completely satisfied with the situation. He folded his hands as if in prayer and rested his chin on them.  
    'Which song, which song?' Amy chanted.  
    Suddenly Kieren started singing so loudly that Simon's mouth fell open for a second and then changed into a wide grin as he recognised _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen.   
    Amy only knew the melody so she just hummed along, but Kieren was absolutely killing it. He knew all the words, he drummed, he hummed the bass every now and then. He even held an invisible guitar for a full minute of the song. Jem filmed this bit on her phone with a large grin on her face, to Simon's great pleasure.  
    Even a cappella the song worked, Simon didn't even care how completely off-key Kieren was singing. His beautiful idiot was showing him a whole new side of him and Simon's chest seemed to burst with adoration. He couldn't stop staring at Kieren's wild dance moves around the small living room. He bumped into the table and sofa a few times, until he thought it would be a great idea to actually climb onto the table. Jem quickly grabbed her wine glass before Kieren stepped on exactly that spot on the table.  
    Simon got up in a automatic reflex, holding Kieren's arm when he nearly tripped over a book Simon had been reading earlier that evening. Kieren looked at Simon and leaned heavily on his shoulders. He was only a few inches above Simon now. His face was pale as always, but had a radiance to it. The bleak eyes everyone was afraid of were Simon's favourite part of his face. That, and everything else, actually.  
    Kieren licked his lips, saw the chance and took it.  
    He leaned forward even more, causing Simon almost to topple over. He was only just able to carry both of their weight while Kieren kissed him fiercely. Just as Simon was feeling too weak to stay standing, Kieren pulled back grinning and stopped leaning on him.  
    Simon felt a little taken aback by this sudden public display of affection. He looked at Amy and Jem who were cheering and laughing even louder now that Kieren was dancing again. Simon was a little embarrassed but apparently no one took any notice of him, apart form Kieren who was still grinning down at him, wiping his hair from his forehead with both hands.  
  
    Suddenly Amy was next to him, shoving white slimy stuff in his mouth.  
    'It's time you loosen up too, oh disciple of mine!' she yelled, just as Kieren started singing Bohemian Rhapsody and Jem joined in on the high notes, standing high above Simon on the sofa.  
    That was basically the end of the evening in Simon's memory. 

 

**

  
_Why is it so bright in here?_ was the first thought that came to Simon when he tried to open his eyes the next morning. It took him a full minute to realise where he was, and even longer to actually open his eyes wide enough to find out that he was lying in bed, in his bedroom. It was the way it always was, only this time yesterday had disappeared from his memory.  
    He tried to remember, but only the first part of the night floated to the surface. His frown changed into a wide grin the moment he remembered Kieren dancing on the table. But he couldn't get any further.  
    With a little trouble he pulled himself to a sitting position. His pillow had fallen off his bed onto the floor. The blankets were twisted on his left side, and he noticed how he was lying on the very right edge of the bed. Another pillow, one from the sofa in the living room, lay next to where Simon's head had just been.  
    Simon started to realise what was going on. He didn't exactly _remember_ being in bed with Kieren, but the way things looked, that had to be the explanation.  
  
    Simon looked through the window.  
    The sun was shining vaguely through the trees, but heavy clouds were gathering at the edge of the sky, creeping closer and closer to the sun.  
    Kieren was sitting on a bin outside the bungalow, swinging his legs, drumming against the side of the bin. In his hands he held a ruffled stack of paper. With a massive grin on his face he was reading, sliding his fingers over the surface of the pages.  
  
    'What are you reading?' Simon asked when he stepped outside. He had his hands in his pockets and had an extra large and warm sweater covering his chest that had been bare when he had woken up.  
    Kieren looked up, grinning even wider.  
    'Good morning, Keats,' he said with a chuckle.  
    'What?' Simon frowned, a little panic rose in his stomach as he realised the words on the paper were in his handwriting. The look on Kieren's face was no help either.  
    'You're quite the romantic, aren't you?' Kieren looked back at the paper and read out loud in a posh accent, 'your slender fingers in my hair, my hands around you, placed with care.'  
    Simon blinked. It sounded familiar. And terrible.  
    'Well, it rhymes,' Kieren mimicked Simon's words from months ago. He laughed and turned a page. Taking a theatrically deep breath, he continued, 'My heart belongs to you forevermore, like the birds in the sky and the.. flowers on the floor? That isn't very good, is it?'  
    Simon tried to snatch the papers from his grip but he missed.  
    'Ah, ah,' he said as if he was talking to a small child trying to eat grass, 'I'm not done yet.'  
    'Do you know what _you_ did when you were out of it last night?' he tried, 'You were so drunk you sang to _Queen_!'  
    'I know,' Kieren said with a crooked smile.  
    Simon tried to say something else, but Kieren continued.  
    'This is pretty.. Erotic, Simon,' he nearly whispered, 'Whoa, and graphic, I never knew your mind would produce something like this!'  
    'Kieren, please,' Simon tried, but again Kieren cut him off.  
    'How would you know how soft my thighs are if you can't even feel?'  
    'You were dancing on the table!' Simon nearly yelled, but Kieren's giggling was contagious and Simon couldn't help but smile slightly.  
    'I know,' Kieren said again, giggling uncontrollably now, 'Do you really think my hair is the colour of a sunset? I always thought it was just plain blond..'  
    'You sang the entirety of Don't Stop Me Now _and_ Bohemian Rhapsody! You didn't even stop in between!'  
    'Skin as ashen as cigarette smoke curling from his lips-' Kieren hopped off the bin so he could face Simon properly, still holding the paper up theatrically.  
    'You had an air guitar for most of the evening, did you know that?' Simon walked closer to Kieren, 'Jem filmed you!'  
    'A very good one, I thought, I'd like to see the video,' said Kieren, 'Oh, Simon, you should hear _this_!'  
    'You didn't even breathe once for like ten minutes!' Simon was very close to Kieren's face now.  
    'Simon, I don't _need_ to breathe!' Kieren looked up, grinning. He dropped his arms to his side and giggled. He looked into Simon's eyes unblinkingly, taking away all his embarrassment.  
    Simon couldn't help himself anymore and grabbed Kieren's face with both hands, kissing him passionately.  
    Kieren responded with such enthusiasm that it made Simon dizzy again. They were both pressing themselves so hard against the other they almost seemed to melt together.  
  
    A vague sound of thunder came from the clouds that had now swallowed the last of the sunlight. All around them large drops of rain fell, darkening the colour of the pavement and bending the grass. The street was just as empty as it had been the night before.  
    Still Simon held onto Kieren and the kiss seemed to never end.  
  
And why would it? They didn't need to breathe anyway. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a headcanon I thought of and other cool people joined in (simonsjumpers, littlepurpleduckling and joshnewberry)  
> Also, English is not my first language. If you see any mistakes, feel free to notify me and I'll change it :)


End file.
